George Patton
George Smith Patton Junior (ur. 11 listopada 1885 w San Gabriel, zm. 21 grudnia 1945 w Heidelburgu w Niemczech) - amerykański generał okresu II wojny światowej. Życiorys Urodził się na ranczu Lake Vineyard, w pobliżu miasta San Gabriel w Kalifornii. Jego ojcem był George Smith Patton senior, matką: Ruth (Wilson) Patton. Pochodził z rodziny z silnymi tradycjami wojskowymi, jego przodkowie walczyli w wielu wojnach, m.in. w czasie rewolucji amerykańskiej, a także w czasie wojny secesyjnej po stronie Konfederatów. W dzieciństwie marzył, by zostać bohaterem wojennym i generałem. Czytał książki i opracowania historyczne oraz wojskowe, cierpiał jednak na dyslekcję., co spowodowało późniejsze trudności z nauką. Był jednym z dowódców inwazji na Sycylię (operacja Husky), która trwała od 10 lipca do 17 sierpnia. Po udanym lądowaniu na Sycylii wojskom brytyjskim, wbrew planom, nie udało się szybko dotrzeć wzdłuż wschodniego wybrzeża do Mesyny. Patton wykorzystał tę sytuację. Po szybkim zajęciu Palermo zmienił kierunek ataku na wschodni i posuwając się wzdłuż północnego wybrzeża Sycylii, dotarł do Mesyny przed Montgomerym. Przed inwazją na Normandię w ramach operacji „Fortitude” Patton został dowódcą fikcyjnej 1 Grupy Armii (First US Army Group, FUSAG), która pozorowała przygotowania do przeprowadzenia inwazji na Francję w okolicach Pas-de-Calais. W tym czasie miało miejsce jeszcze jedno wydarzenie, które negatywnie wpłynęło na karierę Pattona. W czasie nieoficjalnego przemówienia w miejscowości Knutsford powiedział on, że po wojnie świat będzie zapewne rządzony przez Amerykę, Anglię i Rosję. Z nieznanych powodów relacje prasowe jego przemówienia w amerykańskich gazetach nie wspomniały o Rosjanach, co wywołało burzę medialną, w ramach której oskarżano Pattona o obrazę sojuszniczych sił radzieckich. W sierpniu 1944 był jednym z dowódców w bitwie pod Falaise (operacji Overlord). Po przybyciu na kontynent wziął udział w końcowej fazie operacji „Cobra”, która przełamała impas wojny pozycyjnej, z której nie mogły się wyrwać wojska alianckie. W czasie szybkiego marszu przez Francję z powodzeniem użył zmodyfikowanej przez siebie taktyki blitzkriegu, pokonując ponad 900 km w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni. Wojska Pattona wyzwoliły większość północnej Francji, ale tuż przed wejściem do Paryża zostały w kontrowersyjny sposób zatrzymane przez D. Eisenhowera, aby pozwolić na zajęcie tego miasta przez francuską 2 Dywizję Pancerną pod dowództwem generała Philippe’a Marie Leclerca. Szybka ofensywa Pattona została nagle zatrzymana w Lotaryngii na początku września 1944 tuż przed Metzem, kiedy szybko posuwających się wojsk nie można było zaopatrzyć w paliwo i amunicję, gdyż kwatermistrzostwo nie przewidziało szybkości, z jaką będzie przesuwał się front, zwłaszcza że niedostępne były bliżej położone porty morskie. Krótka przerwa w natarciu pozwoliła Niemcom na silniejsze ufortyfikowanie Metzu. Przez następne dwa miesiące 3 Armia uwikłała się w ciężkie walki pozycyjne, zadając wiele strat Niemcom, tracąc przy tym dużo własnych żołnierzy i nie zdobywając wiele terenu Pod koniec 1944 niemiecka armia przeprowadziła ofensywę w Ardenach mającą być ostatnią wielką ofensywą. Patton jako jedyny z wyższych dowódców alianckich przewidział możliwość takiej ofensywy i dzięki temu jego armia była na to dobrze przygotowana. Jednakże decyzje Eisenhowera w bitwie pod Falaise doprowadziły do utraty wielu ludzi. Patton po wojnie zamierzał napisać książkę i ujawnić błędy Eisenhowera. Po wojnie został gubernatorem Bawarii. Jako gubernator Bawarii Patton bardzo szybko znalazł się w konflikcie politycznym ze swoimi przełożonymi. Zdaniem Pattona oficjalna polityka denazyfikacji była błędem i automatyczne wykluczenie z życia publicznego wszystkich osób, które były członkami partii nazistowskiej było zbyt restrykcyjne. Porównał on to do sytuacji panującej w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w której obywatele czasami zostają członkami partii demokratycznej czy republikańskiej tylko po to, aby ułatwić sobie dalszą karierę zawodową, a nie ze względów ideologicznych. Jego słowa zostały zniekształcone przez niektóre media, które doniosły, że Patton porównuje demokratów i republikanów do nazistów. Po wybuchu powszechnego oburzenia opinii publicznej Eisenhower przeniósł Pattona do 15 Armii (w rzeczywistości była to grupa kilkunastu wojskowych, zajmująca się pisaniem oficjalnej historii II wojny światowej). W niedzielę 9 grudnia 1945 wczesnym rankiem wyjechał na polowanie w towarzystwie gen. Hobarta R. Gaya i kierowcy Horacego Woodringa. Miał to być jego ostatni dzień pobytu na terenie okupowanych Niemiec. Na autostradzie pojawiła się wojskowa ciężarówka GMC, której kierowca wykonał gwałtowny skręt i znalazł się przed cadillacem Pattona. Woodring bezskuteczne próbował ominąć pojazd. Gay i Woodring wyszli bez większych obrażeń jednakże Patton miał zmasakrowaną twarz i nienaturalne przekrzywioną głowę. Odwieziony został do szpitala w Heidelburgu, gdzie zmarł 21 grudnia. Teoria zamachu Istnieje teza mówiąca o tym, iż generał G. Patton zginął w zamachu zaplanowanym przez amerykańską lewicę i NKWD. Był antykomunistą i uważał, że należy wyzwolić państwa oddane ZSRR. Amerykański pasjonat historii Robert K. Wilcox z pomocą eksperta odkrył, iż samochód znajdujący w muzeum Fort Knox mający być cadillacem Pattona jest z innego rocznika, a numer podwozia został zatarty. Następne spotkał się z agentem OSS Douglasem DeWittą Bazatą. Bazata przyznał się, że od szefa -Wiliama Donovana - dostał ,,zlecenie" na Pattona i wynajął kierowcę ciężarówki - Thompsona. Kiedy zarządzono postój przy starożytnych ruinach, Bazata zablokował szybę w samochodzie tak aby nie można jej było domknąć. Po kolizji użył specjalnego karabinu, który z potężną siłę wyrzucił kawałki żelaza lub gumy. Zdaniem Wilcoxa stan generała zaczął się poprawiać więc agent/agenci NKWD wstrzyknął/li jemu truciznę. Nie przeprowadzono sekcji zwłok. Władza namówiła żonę Pattona aby nie życzyła sekcji, ponieważ opóźni to przylot ciała do kraju. Małżonka jednak po jakimś czasie wynajęła detektywów aby zbadali tę sprawę. Również i jeden z agentów NKWD przyznał się rodzinie Pattona do dobicia generała. Odznaczenia * Krzyż za Wybitną Służbę (Distinguished Service Cross) – dwukrotnie * Medal Sił Lądowych za Wybitną Służbę (Army Distinguished Service Medal) – trzykrotnie * Srebrna Gwiazda (Silver Star) – dwukrotnie * Legia Zasługi (Legion of Merit) * Brązowa Gwiazda (Bronze Star) * Purpurowe Serce (Purple Heart) * Srebrny Medal za Uratowanie Życia (Silver Lifesaving Medal) * Medal za Służbę w Meksyku (Mexican Service Medal) * Medal Zwycięstwa I Wojny Światowej (World War I Victory Medal) * Medal za Służbę Obronną Kraju (American Defense Service Medal) * American Campaign Medal * Srebrny Medal za Kampanię Europejsko-Afrykańsko-Bliskowschodnią (Silver European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal) * Brązowy Medal za Kampanię Europejsko-Afrykańsko-Bliskowschodnią (Bronze European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal) – dwukrotnie * Medal Zwycięstwa II Wojny Światowej (World War II Victory Medal) * Wojskowy Medal Okupacyjny (Army of Occupation Medal, 1955 – pośmiertnie) * Honorowy Towarzysz Orderu Łaźni (Order of the Bath, Wielka Brytania) * Honorowy Kawaler Komandor Wojskowego Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego (Order of the British Empire, Wielka Brytania) * Wielki Oficer Orderu Leopolda (Grand-Cordon Ordre de Léopold, Belgia) * Krzyż Wojenny z brązową palmą (Croix de Guerre, Belgia) * Czechosłowacki Wojskowy Order Lwa Białego „Za zwycięstwo” I Klasy (Vojenský Řád bílého lva „Za vítězství”, Czechosłowacja) * Krzyż Wojenny Czechosłowacki 1939 (Československý válečný kříž 1939, Czechosłowacja) * Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Legii Honorowej (Commandeur Légion d’honneur, Francja) * Krzyż Wojenny z brązową palmą (Croix de Guerre, Francja) * Medal Wolności (Liberation Medal, Francja) * Krzyż Wielki Order Zasługi Adolfa de Nassau (Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau, Luksemburg) * Krzyż Wojenny (Croix de Guerre, Luksemburg) * Wielka Wstęga Orderu Alawitów (Maroko) * Order Lwa Białego IV klasy, wojskowy (Czechy, 1998 – pośmiertnie) Ciekawostki * Istnieją podejrzenia, iż w jego śmierć zamieszany mógł być Dwight Eisenhower. Źródła * Wikipedia * Rozmowa Piotra Zychowicza z Robertem K. Wilcoxem ** Do Rzeczy ** Sowieci Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1885 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1945 roku Kategoria:Amerykańscy żołnierze